A Meeting of Minds
by hunterofartemis126
Summary: This is a story about Nico di Angelo the son of Hades and the Egyptian god of the dead Anubis. It takes place during The Red Pyramid and two months after The Last Olympian. Read on to find out what happens. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to New Orleans

Chapter One: A Trip to New Orleans

In the hall of judgement sat Anubis. His dark eyes were closed in concentration as he tried for what seemed, to him, the 100th time to see how Sadie Kane and her brother Carter's quest was going.

It had only been a few hours since he had spoken with Sadie in New Orleans and he was slightly guilty about having asked her such horrible questions. He knew though that soon she would have to decide between her father and the world but still, he supposed he had been a bit harsh to her about it.

He sighed in frustration. Thinking about this wasn't going to do anybody any good. He opened his eyes and stared at Ammit the Devourer instead.

Most of Osiris's servants found Ammit a bit silly but Anubis knew better. The little monster might be the size of a poodle and have the head of a crocodile with the front legs of a lion and the back legs of a hippo but he still did his job well. After all, he only had to wake up to eat the hearts of the wicked so he was quite well done by compared to himself.

He shook his head to get rid of his selfish thoughts. He decided to go to his favourite place to think things through. He closed his eyes again and transported himself to the graveyard in New Orleans.

Meanwhile in Hades's palace Nico di Angelo was pacing his room in a towering temper. It was two months after the war with Kronos and still hardly anyone at Camp Half-Blood would accept him. It was just unfair.

He thought back to when the campers had returned from the war and he had thought that after helping them by summoning an army of the dead they might accept him. Well, they had for about two weeks and then they had gone back to giving him nervous looks and moving as far away from him as possible.

In frustration, he smashed a small mirror which was sitting on his bedside table. Almost immediately he regretted it. He could already hear the noise of skelital footsteps coming towards his room.

He looked around for somewhere to hide and then he thought of the one thing which would get him out of here. He melted into the shadows picturing the one place in the mortal world where he hoped to be alone. He thought of the graveyard in New Orleans.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Reviews would be apreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles

Chapter Two: The First Meeting

Anubis appeared in his usual place on top of a tomb in the graveyard. He scanned his surroundings carefully and noticed a pitch black shadow appear out of nowhere and a boy in dark clothes stepping out of it. The boy walked towards him without really noticing him and flopped down next to the tomb were he stood.

Anubis looked down at him curiously. The boy looked quite similar to him with messy black hair and dark eyes. He even dressed similarly except he had no gold chain and he had a silver ring shaped like a skull on his right hand.

"Stupid campers." Anubis heard him mutter bitterly, "You turn up with an army of the dead to help them and they still don't respect you. It's not my fault that I'm a son of Hades!"

Anubis suddenly jumped down next to him and said "What do you mean, you're a son of Hades?"

Nico jumped so violently that he nearly impaled himself on his Stygian iron sword which as always was hanging at his side. He stared at the other boy in astonishment. He had thought that the graveyard would be empty and now he had exposed his secret to a mortal.

The boy was still staring at him as though he was waiting for him to answer. Nico swallowed and decided that he better tell the boy that his dad was called Hades and leave it at that, or he could just shadowtravel out of danger but that would be quite cowardly of him and he wasn't a coward.

"That's my father's name," he said at last "Not that it's any of your business." he added coldly.

"You're right. It's not. I was curious, that's all." said the boy.

Anubis frowned at the other boy before he decided to ask another question which he was sure that the boy couldn't just wave off like the first one.

"What about when you said something about the army of the dead?"

The boy paled even more if that was possible since his complexion was already very pale. He looked around like he was planning an escape route but then he apparently changed his mind.

This time, Nico knew that he would just have to try to lie his way out of danger. He looked back at the boy and said calmly

"The army of the dead is an um... summer camp."

The boy frowned at him for a moment and then said, "You're lying."

Nico scowled. He prided himself on being a good liar (not that he lied often or anything), but this boy was clearly good at detecting lies. He supposed that he had hesitated before telling the boy that the army of the dead was a summer camp so the boy must've had quite an easy time figuring it out.

"Why should you care anyway?" He asked finally. "You're nothing to do with this and anyway, what gives you the right to listen to anything that I say?"

"Well," said the boy calmly "You aren't very nice, are you?"

Nico glared at him and then just as quickly he turned his back on the other boy and started to walk away.

Anubis stared after the boy and thought about what to do next. The boy clearly had secrets and while Anubis knew that it was none of his business he felt that the other boy needed a friend to talk to right now as much as he had for thousands of years.

The truth was that Anubis wanted to help the boy get through his loneliness. He knew better than anyone after all what it was like to feel alone. His mother had said that she didn't want him to know his father because he was evil but he'd always thought that that was just an excuse to get rid of him.

His cousin, Horus had always been loud and arrogant and acted as though he was better than him. Isis and Osiris had raised him but Horus was their son and he had always been second best after him.

As he thought all of this through the other boy was still moving further away. He decided to call out to him and try for a truce.

"Hey," he called "Come back so that we can talk."

"Why should I?" the boy asked bitterly "I don't know you."

"I know about the gods." said Anubis because he was sure that Nico had something to do with the gods as well.

Nico stared at Anubis in shock. How could he know about the gods? He decided that he would sit down and talk things through with him to find out.

"Ok then," he sighed "Let's talk."

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading this chapter. I would be very greatful if you would tell me what you thought in a review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk with Cheeseburgers

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.

Chapter Three: A Talk with Cheeseburgers

Anubis smiled at the other boy and said, "Let's start with something simple, shall we? What's your name?"

"Nico di Angelo," the boy responded warily "What's yours?"

"Anubis," said Anubis and held out his hand to shake Nico's.

Nico took his hand and shook it and then he let go. The two boys regarded each other for a moment before Nico said, "So, Anubis what do you have to do with the gods?"

"Haven't you heard of me?" Anubis asked in surprise, "I am a god, Nico."

Nico stared at Anubis for a moment in complete shock. In his head, he ran down the list of all the Greek gods he had met or heard of and then he shook his head.

"No you're not." he said angrily "There are no Greek gods named Anubis."

"No," Anubis agreed "But I'm not Greek, I'm Egyptian."

Nico looked slightly surprised but then he remembered something he had learned at Westover Hall, the school where Hades had sent him and his older sister Bianca for a year after he let them out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino, where they had been for seventy years because Zeus had tried to kill them.

"Anubis was the Egyptian god of funerals and death, right?"

"Yes," Anubis agreed, "That's me."

Nico studied Anubis closely and saw a slight grey aura surrounding him. It was an aura of power, that he could tell from spending so much time with his father and other gods, but Anubis's aura was different. It was definitely not Greek so Nico supposed that Anubis was telling the truth and he really was Egyptian.

While Nico pondered these thoughts, Anubis quickly put the pieces together about Nico. He had known of course that the Greek gods were real and that they had demigod children but he had never met a Greek god or a demigod before.

"You're really telling the truth." Nico said suddenly, startling Anubis out of his thoughts "You really are an Egyptian god."

"Did you think that I was lying?" Anubis asked a little hurt. The truth was that he did his very best not to lie because he usually carried the Feather of Truth and while he wouldn't burn up by telling a lie the way a mortal would the feather still stung quite a bit if he did.

"I didn't say that." Nico pointed out "I just didn't know that the Egyptian gods were real too."

"Well at least you know now." said Anubis and Nico nodded and smiled slightly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Nico's stomach rumbled loudly with hunger. Anubis smiled at him and said, "I see your hungry. Should we find somewhere to eat? I'll pay for it."

"If you like," Nico mumbled. He looked kind of embarrassed that his stomach had rumbled so much in front of a god but he shook it off.

"What about a cheeseburger?" Anubis suggested. Nico grinned because a cheeseburger sounded absilutely perfect right then.

"That sounds great," he admitted. Anubis grinned back at him and said,

"I know just the place."

Half an hour later, Nico and Anubis were sitting in a small Mc'donalds near the graveyard. Anubis had told Nico that he could only appear in places of death or mourning so Nico had quickly summoned a skeliton warrior and then killed it with his sword so that Anubis could enter.

Anubis and Nico told each other stories about their lives and slowly they began to form an understanding of each other which Anubis hoped was the beginning of a friendship. They realized that they were both lonely and not respected by the people around them and that both of them had trouble with their parents.

They talked for hours and finally Nico stood up and sighed, "I better get back to my father's palace." he said.

"I should get back to the Hall of Judgement." Anubis admitted. They said their goodbyes but as they were about to leave a shimmering Iris-Message appeared in the air right in front of Nico.

"That's an Iris-Message isn't it?" Anubis asked. He had heard of Iris-Messages but he had never seen one before.

Nico nodded. When the Iris-Message cleared it showed a boy with black hair and anxious sea green eyes.

"Percy?" Nico asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nico, Annabeth has been kidnapped by a monster. I need help to find her and I was hoping that you could go with me to look for her."

Nico stared at Percy in both shock and concern. Annabeth meant the world to Percy and Nico cared for her too. He couldn't believe that she could be kidnapped by a monster for the second time in her life.

"Of course I'll help Percy." Nico said almost immediately, "What's the monster?"

"It's not Greek, I know that." Percy said, "I think it's something from Ancient Egypt."

"Ok..." Nico said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, thanks for this, Nico." Percy swiped his hand through the mist and disappeared.

Throughout the conversation, Anubis had been listening intently. Now he turned to Nico with a grim expression "You know next to nothing about EGYPTIAN monsters." he stated flatly.

Nico shook his head sadly and said "Your one, I don't."

"Well," said Anubis thoughtfully "I could keep in touch and help you, if you like."

"Would you?" asked Nico. He couldn't believe that Anubis would actually offer help. From what he could remember Anubis didn't just offer help but he supposed that the myths weren't always true.

"Of course," he said "We have a lot in common, Nico di Angelo. I have a feeling that some day we will be good friends." Nico looked at him in surprise. He didn't think that death gods had friends and he was very pleased to realize that they did.

"Thanks," he said "I really apreciate that."

"Well," said Anubis "I better get going now. I'll be in touch, Nico."

"See you." murmured Nico and Anubis disappeared.

Nico sighed. He was starting to think that Anubis was right and they really would become friends. He stepped into the shadows and shadow-travelled to Camp Half-Blood to talk with Percy about their plans to save Annabeth.

AUTHOR's Note: I hope you are enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth makes a Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.

Chapter Four: Annabeth Makes A Mistake

Two and a half hours before Percy sent Nico an Iris-Message, Annabeth and Percy were having dinner in Phoenix Arizona when they saw a large griffin coming towards them with a look of evil in its eyes. It had golden brown fur and huge Eagle's wings. It's head was also that of an eagle with a sharp, bloodstained beak. It's lion's paws had claws the size of daggers.

"What do we do?" said Percy "We can't fight it in a public place."

"I know," said Annabeth "Come on."

She grabbed Percy's hand and they began to run as fast as they could through the crowds of mortals to get to a quiet place where they could fight the griffin without worrying about the mortals panicking or getting hurt. Annabeth's mind was working frantically but she couldn't think of many places in Phoenix that were less crowded.

Then again she had only been in the city for a short time back when she was on the run with Thalia and Luke. Thinking about those days was hard for her but she remembered that they had camped near the top of a mountain.

"This way!" she yelled in Percy's ear as she dragged him towards a large mountain which if she was remembering correctly was called Camelback Mountain.

When they reached the base of the mountain they turned to face the griffin.

"SQUAWK!" screeched the griffin and flew at them with its claws ready. Annabeth pulled out her Celestial bronze knife and Percy uncapped Riptide and they began to fight.

It was over in a matter of minutes. The griffin was fast but the two heroes were faster. They slashed at the monster until it disintigrated into golden dust.

"Well," said Percy "That didn't take long."

"No," Annabeth agreed "It didn't."

"So what do we do now?" Percy asked. Annabeth thought about it and then she smiled as an idea struck her.

"We could have a picnic on the mountain." she suggested. Percy smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

They began to climb up the mountain and stopped at a slightly less rocky part near the top. They laid out a blanket and Annabeth pulled some crisps and some chocolate from her pack.

"How come you're always prepared for anything?" Percy asked Annabeth in awe. She just smiled at him mysteriously and handed him a packet of cheese and onion crisps and a bar of chocolate.

"Thanks." he said and they began to eat.

Ten minutes later they had finished their snacks and were just sitting in companionable silence. After about a minute of this Percy broke the silence.

"So," he said "Should we get back to Camp now?"

Before Annabeth could answer a deep voice bellowed above them

"How dare you enter my terretory, filthy demigods!"

Percy turned and saw a horrible figure glaring down at them. Its head kept shifting between a handsome human head with red hair and cruel eyes to a snarling canine head which Percy thought looked a bit like a demonic greyhound with rabbit's ears.

One thing was clear though, this thing was definitely not friendly.

"I will strip the flesh from your bones!" roared the creature. Then he seemed to change his mind when he saw Annabeth. He waved his hand and a miniature sandstorm whirled around Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed but Annabeth didn't seem to hear him.

"On second thought," said the man-demonic greyhound as if nothing had happened "I'll trap you and use your godly blood to increase my power."

He snapped his fingers and the sandstorm along with Annabeth disappeared in a flash of red light. Percy drew of sword but the creature simply disappeared too.

Percy sat down and his brain began to think furiously about what he should do next. He was sure not that the creature was some sort of monster or god but he was also sure that it wasn't anything from Greek mythology. It had looked more like something from Egyptian mythology but he decided that the first move was to send an Iris-Message to Nico di Angelo because he was sure that Nico who was better at mythology than he was would have an idea.

He pulled out a crystal and the faint sunlight hitting it made a rainbow in the air. As he made the Iris-Message he thought miserably that if Annabeth hadn't thought of coming up here she wouldn't have gotten herself trapped.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews would be really apreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: A Plan of Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian or The Kane Chronicle.

Chapter Five: A Plan of Action

After Nico shadow-travelled to where Percy was, he was surprised that he wasn't at Camp Half-Blood. He was standing near the top of a large mountain which overlooked a city which he guessed was Phoenix Arizona.

Percy looked absolutely miserable and Nico couldn't blame him. He had just watched his girlfriend get kidnapped so he had every right to look sad.

"Hey Nico." he said miserably "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Nico assured him "What happened anyway Percy?" he asked anxiously.

Percy sighed and explained what had happened. Nico listened in absolute silence and when Percy was finished his brain began to work. He thought back to the year at Westover Hall and suddenly he remembered a picture that his teacher had showed the class which looked exactly like the man Percy had described.

"I think I know who that was." Nico told Percy. Percy looked at him expectantly,

"Well, who is it then?" he asked.

"Set, the Egyptian god of strength, evil and chaos."

"That sounds very bad." Percy said going very pale. Nico nodded seriously and then he said,

"We should come up with a plan to rescue her. I'll need to get in touch with Anubis and see if he can help us."

"Who's Anubis?" asked Percy so Nico told him about his meeting with Anubis and the promise that Anubis had given him, offering help.

When he was done, he made an Iris-Message with a crystal which he usually carried with him to make them.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." he tossed a golden drachma into the shimmering colours "Show me Anubis."

Almost immediately Anubis's face appeared in the light. He looked very ... worried? scared? Nico couldn't say but he definitely didn't look happy.

"Anubis we need help." Nico told him. Anubis nodded solemnly.

"I know, I heard your conversation. There's only one thing to do. You can't challenge Set right now but there are two young magicians who are on their way now to challenge him. Right now there are in Texas you're best option is to join them in Texas and take it from there."

"Who are the magicians?" Percy asked. Anubis sighed

"Sadie and Carter Kane. They are both hosting gods, Horus for Carter and Isis for Sadie. You should go now. I'll summon a doorway for you."

With that, he waved his hand and the image disappeared. In its place was a black space the size of a doorway. Nico and Percy looked at each other nervously.

It was clear what they were both thinking. They didn't know whether or not they could trust Anubis. After a moment Percy nodded and they stepped through the door of darkness.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading Reviews are really appreciated. Thanks for the reviews so far.


End file.
